Saybrook Family
The Saybrook Family is a large and extremely wealthy family in Manhattan that is responsible for an enormous diamond empire, but is also plagued by bad luck and secrets. They are almost always in the papers either for a new success or a new curse victim, and many New Yorkers seem to be fascinated with them. The current matriarch of the family is Edith Saybrook and the current patriarch is Edith's eldest son, Mason Saybrook. History Saybrook's Diamonds The Curse Series In The Heiresses, tragedy strikes the prominent family yet again on a beautiful morning in May when thirty-four-year-old Poppy, the most remarkable Saybrook of them all, flings herself from the window of her office. Everyone is shocked that someone so perfect would end her own life—until her cousins receive an ominous warning: One heiress down, four to go. Members Senior Generation Alfred Saybrook † Alfred was the patriarch of the Saybrook line, as well as the founder and CEO of Saybrook's Diamonds. He married Edith Saybrook when they were both still young, and then enlisted in the military to fight in World War II. Whilst there, he discovered a diamond that launched his diamond-selling career. He became the father of Lawerence, Mason, Robert Candace, and Grace. In his later years, he became the Grandfather of Poppy, Corinne, Rowan, and Aster. He was very close with all of his Granddaughter and Grandsons and had a close bond with each of them. He later died at the age of ninety-four at his home. Edith Saybrook (nee Beckett) Edith Saybrook is the matriarch of the Saybrook family and the current overseer of all things in the family. She was born Edith Beckett and met Alfred when she was still fairly young, and the pair wed before he enlisted in the war. When he built their company she helped as much as she could but was busy with their many children, Lawerence, Robert, Mason, Candace, and Grace. Edith had a special and extremely close bond with her first Granddaughter, Poppy, and played favorites with her often. After Alfred's death, Edith became more reserved and brisk with others. While she is technically retired, she still has a hand and a say in what happens in everyone's lives. She is currently battling a potentially terminal form of cancer. Lawerence Saybrook † Mason Saybrook Candace Saybrook Grace Saybrook Heirs and Heiresses Poppy Saybrook † Poppy was the next-in-line to inherit the family company but died after allegedly flinging herself out of her office window without any previous warning signs. Her death forces the other heiresses to investigate the Curse, and what really happened to Poppy. She was the daughter of Lawrence Saybrook and Adele Bailey. She was also the Granddaughter of Alfrid and Edith Saybrook, the niece of Masen and Penelope, and the cousin of Aster, Corrine, Natasha, and Rowan. Additionally, she was the mother of Skyler and Briony Kenwood. She was also the wife James Kenwood. Corinne Saybrook Corrine is the meticulous heiress, who is on the fast-track to being an exceptional businesswoman and socialite. However, after the mysterious death of her cousin Poppy, Corinne's secrets start to overflow and her socialite status becomes threatened. She is the daughter of Masen and Penelope Saybrook, the sister of Aster, cousin of Poppy, Rowan, and Natasha, and the Granddaughter of Edith and Alfred. Rowan Saybrook Aster Saybrook Danielle Gilchrist Danielle is the illegitimate and formerly secret daughter of Mason Saybrook and Julia Gilchrist. Julia had an affair with Mason and became pregnant. Mason, knowing that this could ruin his marriage and career, set Julia up with a job as the caretaker of the Meriweather Estate. When Danielle was born, he allowed her to interact with his family and befriend his daughter, Aster. As Danielle grew, she was viewed as a close friend of the family. One Summer, Danielle discovered that she was really a Saybrook and started to form a loose bond with her real father, who asked her not to reveal the truth. She went along with his wishes for five-years, until her mother, Julia, exposed the truth on the bridge. Since then, she has become a legitimate heiress to the Saybrook company, is a resident of the Meriweather Estate, and an official member of the Saybrook Family. She is the step-daughter of Penelope Keating, the half-sister of Aster and Corinne, the cousin of Poppy, Rowan, and Natasha, as well as the Granddaughter of Edith and Alfred. Winston, Sullivan, and Cooper They are the teenage children of Jonathan and Grace Saybrook, they live in California. One of these three boys went missing from their front yard as a young child, leaving their status unknown but presumably deceased. Their kidnapping was believed to be part of the curse. Third Generation Skylar Kenwood Briony Kenwood By Marriage Penelope Keating Adele Bailey † Adele was the wife of Lawerence Saybrook and the mother of Poppy. However, she was killed four-years after Steven Barnett's funeral in a plane crash. The crash killed Adele, her husband, and the pilot of the plane. It's been believed that this was part of the Saybrook curse. James Kenwood Leona Sage Patrick Davis Former and Disinherited Members Natasha Saybrook-Davis (disinherited) Natasha is the only child of Candace Saybrook and Patrick Davis. She is one of the eldest Grandchildren and was very close to her cousins growing up. She was always methodical and calm, yet wildly fun and witty. After she graduated from college, she discovered the truth about Saybrook's Diamonds from her mother, and couldn't accept what she viewed as "blood money". Natasha disinherited herself from the family and moved away, and didn't speak to another Saybrook for years. Once she returned in the wake of Poppy Saybrook (Book Character)'s death, she revealed the truth of why she left the family to her cousins. Since then, they have welcomed her back into their lives, although her exact status in the family remains unknown. Michaela Grier (adopted out) Michaela is the biological daughter of Corinne Saybrook and Will Coolidge, and the adoptive daughter of Sadie Grier. Corinne discovered that she was pregnant after her affair with Will and decided to have the baby, although, she never planned to raise her. Corinne went away for almost a year (with the aid of Poppy), birthed that child, and then gave her to the Grier's to adopt. Michaela grew up in a normal, middle-class household with no idea of her true heritage. It wasn't until she was six or seven that she learned she was adopted. As the first-born Saybrook Great-Granddaughter, Michaela was supposed to inherit everything from her parents and Grandparents. She would have been groomed to be the next main Heiress and potential owner of the company one day if she hadn't been given up. As it stands, she has never met any other Saybrook except for Corinne. Jonathan York (divorced from Grace) Notes and Trivia Category:Families Category:Saybrook Family